Sonic and Borris in The Nutcracker
by Mario Hyrulia
Summary: A non-canon spinoff of the Sonic and Borris franchise. Sonic, Amy, Aaron, Dr. X, and Slash take part in The Nutcracker with Borris narrating. The only characters I own is Borris, Borris X (aka Dr. X), Aaron, and Slash. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


It is December 24th, Christmas Eve, and young Amy has been waiting all day for this moment. As she looks into the keyhole of the two large closed doors, she see a magnificent Christmas tree and presents surrounding it next to the warp fireplace. "It's so beautiful." Amy said with awe, and who could blame her, I certainly can't. Suddenly, the doors burst open and Dr. X, a family friend of Amy, hollers with cheer,  
"Ho ho, Christmas is here!" X was a human cyborg, like me, but had a mechanical left arm, gleaming red eyes, and had a black cape with a red shine to it. She darts past X and runs into the living room, everything shown and glittered in the loveliest manner, who oh who can describe them all? "I can! Now this here is a model of a Z-1 chopper, and this is a syringe of Substance Exe, forget you saw that one. Oh look, it's a Cho-Cho-Train, chugachugachugachugachuga whoo-hoo!" Ahem, excuse me, I'm trying to narrate. "Well Borris, you said you wanted someone to describe all of this stuff here." That was a rhetorical question, just pretend I'm not here. "How can I when I hear a big booming voice going blah blah blah all of the time?" Just ignore me. "All right, have it your way. Woo, somebody needs some Christmas spirit around here..." This year, Mr. X... "It's Dr. X, I spent 100 years doing mad science to get the title of Doctor." Whatever, DOCTOR X, made a special gift for young Amy, she crouched down and he approached her. "All right young child, this took me all..." This took him all year to build. "Right, all year. It is a beautiful..." It is a beautiful nutcracker doll, in the form of Sonic if anything else. "Hey, you're no narrator, you're just a big surprise spoiler!" Just ignore me and give her the doll! "All right all right, here is the no-longer-surprise-nutcracker, just take it all ready." She takes the doll in her hand and gasps,  
"He's so handsome!"  
"Why thank you, you know I have been taking care of myself with the jogging and weightlifting... Ho ho, you're talking about the doll, ho ho. Yeah he's cute too." She winds up the doll and sets it down as it begins to play an interesting song as it begins to dance, spin, jump, flip, and crunch nuts. As it finishes, she picks it back up, "I just love it, thank you Dr. X."  
"Wait a minute! It isn't supposed to dance, spin, jump, flip, or play music, must be a loose cog or something..." He unscrews the doll's head off and looks inside, wait, did I read that right?  
"Oh no, you broke him!" All right, just for that, I'm kicking you out of the story.  
"Wait, what?" POW! "AHHHHHH" Dr. X is flung out of the front door of the house and face-plants into the snow, NEVER to appear later in the story. Back inside, Amy wraps his head into place with a ribbon and cuddles him.  
"I will take great care for you, a nurse you till you are as good as new. There, just as handsome as ever, if only you were real, I would dance with you without end." Glad X didn't give her a Barbie or else she'd be all over that, but never mind. Amy thought she saw the nutcracker smile, maybe it was just a trick of the light or something else. Suddenly, a blue beam of light strikes Amy in the back and it shrinks her down to the size of a mouse. She goes in a panic of the now gigantic presents and comically large booby traps, hey, if I saw a 50 foot clown, I would be running. She trips on a skateboard and rolls into the tree, tangling herself in a string of golden tinsel, unable to free herself. Amy then stops to see the nutcracker walking on it's own straight to her, it pulls out it's sword and cuts her free from the tinsel. The nutcracker then helps her don to the wooden floor and begins to speak with the smoothing voice of Roger Craig Smith,  
"Amy, I want to thank you for your kindness." Amy was no longer frightened, in the twinkling of Christmas lights, her nutcracker looked more handsome, almost exactly like Sonic, if you dressed him up in red soldier clothing. The odd tune plays from her new friend and they begin to dance for what seemed to be days, but was really an hour. She wished this would never end, for this was to the young girl, a dream come true. Suddenly, there came a violent tremor of squeaking and whirling blades loudly and all about. Oh my gosh, the black fur with green streaks in it, the red eyes, the hulking mass even larger than Sonic the Werehog, it's Slash the Supreme Lethal Anthropomorphic Super Hedgehog flying the model Z-1 Apache helicopter. The now-massive chopper lands and Slash walks out with a blue shrink ray in his left hand and a golden septet with a white floating pyramid and the end of it at the other hand. He throws down the two weapons and bellows,  
"This is stupid, shrink rays, helicopters, magic nutcrackers, I'm out of here! Bye-bye." Wait Slash, you know the villain wins... "He does?" Yes yes, the bad guy wins in the end, getting the girl, and showing the audience you can't get everything you want. "I'll do it!" Now, since Slash is madly in love with Amy to begin with, he picks up the scepter and charges at the nutcracker and Amy.  
"Don't worry Amy, I'll protect you!" But, as the hero begins to swing his sword, Slash encases him in a cage of ice via the scepter and freezes Amy in another ice cage. Although the nutcracker slices his way out of the ice, Slash has already hooked up Amy's cage with the Z-1 and has taken off to his secret lair in the refrigerator and closes the door behind him. The Nutcracker dashes to the front of the fridge and asks himself, "How am I going to get in there?"  
"Hey ya Sonic!" Aaron, another human with an awesome black mullet, cheers and he approaches the hedgehog nutcracker from behind.  
"Aaron, why are you shrunk and what are you doing here, you are not in The Nutcracker?"  
"You do not want to know the answer to the first question and for the second, I am now!"  
"Then what are you suppose to be?"  
"I be helping ya."  
"No, what role are you playing?"  
"Uh... what was The Nutcracker again, uh... I KNOW... Hamlet... maybe."  
"Can I get a little help here?" Nope, although he's a good friend of mine, the dimwit is your problem now, I'm staying out of this one now. "Aaron, what role are you playing from The Nutcracker?"  
"I'll be the... the guy with the wings that'll get you to Slash's ice domain."  
"The Sugar Plum Fairy?" Suddenly, a large pair of pink sparkly wings pop from Aaron's back, leaving the poor fella with two extremely red cheeks.  
"Oh poop."  
"Embarrassing, but it'll do." Aaron grabs the hero's pink ribbon on his head and flies up into the ice dispenser, nearly freezing his wings. Inside the freezer drawer of Slash's domain, the evil villain, who will win in the end, it trying to put a wedding ring on Amy. Yet, considering that she is in an ice cage and her ring finger is extremely small as well as the ring, this would take a while.  
"Hold still!" The monster yells, she replies as would anyone else,  
"No, never!"  
"I said hold still!"  
"You heard the lady," the nutcracker exclaims from the other end of the place alongside Aaron, "let her go you oversized rat!" The two male hedgehogs walk to each other, weapons at hand, face to face, ready to strike.  
"Prepare to be firewood."  
"Prepare to be iced." Slash fires an ice beam, but the hero jumps over the blast and the two engage in a sword fight. Aaron walks over to the ice cage and attempts to free her, he first tries smashing the bars with his fist, but it doesn't work. He pulls out a Swiss-army knife that was on his person and tries to slice the bars, it doesn't work, he then pulls out his plasma gun, doesn't break a single chip in the ice. A bone saw, uses his head, paper clips, an anvil, a ballpoint pen, even a flamethrower fail to free the poor girl.  
"I got an idea!" Aaron cheers to Amy, "I'll eat the ice, after all, it's just a giant snow-cone." He pours a small bucket of cherry flavor on it and proceeds to lick it, but gets his tongue stuck on the ice.  
"Ice work..." Amy snarks at him,  
"Great pun..." He replies sarcastically, with his speech slurred with his tongue stuck,  
"Says the guy with his tongue stuck on ice." The nutcracker and Slash continue to fight, as suddenly, the hero slices a patch of fur off of Slash... in his dairy-air.  
"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Slash screams and slices the ribbon off on the nutcracker's head and chops a hefty chunk of wood out of the torso. The hero, extremely weak and barely standing, gets an idea. As Slash begins to freeze his rival at the monster's feet, the nutcracker dashes out his way, causing him slip over the ice he now created and falls from the freezer drawer down into the cold water dispenser by the ice dispenser. With the scepter at hand still, it freezes the water, encasing him in ice. The hero then dashes to Amy and Aaron and slices the ice bars freeing Amy,  
"My hero!" He then proceeds to free Aaron, but the sword as grown blunt from the fight and ice slicing so he can't free the tongue-stuck ally.  
"Don't worry," Aaron barely says, "I'll be fine, this ice still taste great, it'll just take a while for it to melt." Amy then notices the ribbon is gone and the large hole in the nutcracker's wooden chest.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," he replies, "let's get out of here." So they make their escape through the ice dispenser except for Aaron, but he's fine. Arriving safely out of the fridge, the nutcracker and Amy believe to have won, but suddenly, a large shattering sound can be heard and it grabs their attention. The Z-1 blasts a giant hole out of the fridge and begins to chase the two hedgehogs around the house. Inside, a Slash covered in frost laughs manically as fires missiles, bullets, and ice beams from the large helicopter. They come across the giant syringe with Substance Exe and decide to throw it. As the massive chopper is about to slice them, they toss the syringe at it and it crashes to the ground, showing the wreckage in broken glass and the purple liquid known as Substance Exe. As soon as the smoke dies down, the nutcracker falls to his knees and groans in pain.  
"Nutcracker?"  
"Amy, I think my gears are broken, I may not last long." She looks into the hole in her friend's chest and sees several of the many gears smashed, frozen, sliced, or merely missing. Suddenly, out of the smashed model, rises Slash in his normal 10 foot size, but has black eyes with red pupils, more teeth that are sharper than before, and a crazed persona to match it.  
"Slashexe!" The humongous beast roars in pure rage and goes face to face with the nutcracker once more, but Amy goes between the two with both fear and bravery locked in her eyes. He flings her into the kitchen next to the fridge and proceeds to attack the nutcracker, slashing at his wooden structure. Amy gets up and finds the scepter and fires an ice beam at Slashexe, only for it to freeze a small patch of fur, not doing any damage to him. The giant yells then to the sliced up nutcracker,  
"Now to finish you off!"  
"Never!" Slashexe looks back and sees a light blue beam strike him right in the face, shrinking him down to the size he was before, followed by an ice beam, encasing him in ice once more. The ice then falls on the skateboard and rolls into the fridge, causing the cherry-flavored ice cage with Aaron stuck to it fall on the other end of the skateboard, launching Slashexe's ice cube to fly out of the kitchen window and into the barren snow. Amy, dropping the scepter and shrink ray, runs towards the pile of wood chips, gears, and shredded fabric. "Nutcracker?" She looks around and finally finds the only thing intact, his head, and the tune begins to play once more. She kneels down and picks up the head in her arms, the once warm living flesh began once again to feel like cold dead wood. The nutcracker barely opens his eyes and scratchily puts these words together,  
"I-I-I l-lov-v-ve y-you A-A-Amy, g-g-g-g-g-goo-oo-ood bye..." With those final words, the tune fades away, and the brief life of the nutcracker on the night of December 24th dies. The clock begins to chime twelve times, Christmas Day, the outside world was fast asleep, not a single sound could be heard. The fire was ran out of wood and has been reduced to a few embers, and the only thing to be heard is the weeping of a tiny hedgehog. A humanoid figure walks to Amy and rests his hand on her shoulder, she looks to see it is Aaron, free from the ice cage.  
"He's dead." Aaron glances at the wooden head and speaks,  
"The nutcracker, soldier of Christmas, knew no wrong, who gave his life to protect those whom he barely knew. We'll forever remember him and give tribute to him every stroke of midnight on Christmas Eve." Amen Aaron. "Come on Amy," he pulls out the shrink ray and points it at Amy, "you ready?" Amy takes one more look at the nutcracker and nods at him. She sets down the head and Aaron sets the shrink ray in reverse and fires it at her, growing her to her original size. He then aims at the mirror and grows that to the size Amy could use. She returns Aaron to his normal size as well as the scepter and then picks up the nutcracker head with her white gloves. Aaron pulls out a small chest and turns to Amy, "Let's put the head in here, we don't want to freak Sonic out." She takes one final look and puts it into the chest,  
"Goodbye nutcracker."  
"I'll take care of the chest, good night." He heads outside and Amy goes to bed, dreaming of her and the nutcracker dancing with his tune ringing in her ears. Six hours later, she wakes from her bed and heads downstairs to see the wreckage in the light of day, the wood chips, the smashed fridge, the Z-1 model with broken glass and Substance Exe, even the ice cage which is now a puddle of cherry colored water. The young Amy had friends who are come over for Christmas, so she cleaned the place up in an hour, the wood chips brought in emotions that had her hesitate for a minute. 7 o'clock, and one by one, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Silver, Blaze, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Big, Froggy, and Aaron enter and sit around the Christmas tree.  
"Hey, where's Sonic and Borris?"  
"Sonic's giving a warm Christmas hello to Dr. Eggman and Borris..." And I am narrating this story. "Yeah, what he said."  
"Well Okay then." Midway through the present giving, Dr. X pops into the living room and says... wait what?  
"Hey guys!" Didn't I get rid of you? "I just came by to get Elizabeth's ice scepter and the Evil Villains Interuniversal Landing's shrink ray."  
"I donated them to the government."  
"NO!" Okay, I'm gonna boot you out now. "Wait, nonononononono!" POW! "AHHHHHH" Dr. X is flung again outside and falls into the same hole as before, this time, I'm making sure he NEVER comes back. When it's time for Amy to get a present, Aaron presents her with a small chest...  
"Is this?"  
"Wait," Aaron replies, "Borris, are you going to spoil it?" I am narrating so I'm contractually obligated to, when I did it to X, I was messing with him. She opens the box to see, it's the nutcracker, restored to perfect condition and looks even more like Sonic than before. "Borris helped me fix him, although we couldn't bring him back, he can still crunch nuts and turn the key to find out the other half." Amy winds up the key and sets him down on top of the mantle as it begins to play the tune known as the Flower Waltz.  
"It's so beautiful, thank you." No problem at all Amy.  
"That is a nice tune." A voice speaks from the hallway, the source walks out and it turns out to be Sonic. "Sorry to be late, but I just had to visit Baldy McNosehair and give him my Christmas gift."  
"What gift did you bring me?"  
"Oh um..." Sonic forgot to get Amy a... "Shut up Borris, I got her something... a dance."  
"A dance?" A dance?  
"Yes, let us dance to this funky beat." Amy puts her hands on Sonic's shoulders and Sonic puts his hands at Amy's hips as they dance along to the music as everyone else begins to head home, one by one. Outside, a small werehog pops out of the snow back to normal out of the Substance Exe craze and yells out,  
"Hey, you said I would win!" Sorry Slash, I made a mistake, enjoy the winter being small, and he will for much longer. "Wait what?" Back at Amy's house, as the two continue to dance, Amy thought she saw the nutcracker smile at her while Sonic's back was turned, maybe it was a trick of the light or something else...


End file.
